


You Have Become A Part Of My Life

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on. I'm really sorry, I hope you'll enjoy it though.I dedicate this translation p0em. I know it took long, but... I eventually managed to translate it :D





	You Have Become A Part Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p0em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jsi součástí mého života, za který ti vděčím](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054952) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 



> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on. I'm really sorry, I hope you'll enjoy it though.
> 
> I dedicate this translation p0em. I know it took long, but... I eventually managed to translate it :D

He was recovering during the whole journey back to Earth. He ate, he ate and for a change, he ate. Of course, everything in terms of assigned ration, he apparently didn’t want his colleagues to starve. He was also exercising to gain back his long lost muscles and he spent lots of time with his friends whom he didn’t have any problems to bond with again. He was still as easy-going as before and he still loved his crewmates. When he needed some time for himself, he just put the earphones on, went to the gym and relaxed during some running.

However, his most treasured moments were those which he spent talking to his parents. He was crying and sobbing and totally wrecked as he heard their voices.

Mark also got emotional when Mitch was calling him. He owed him a lot. He owed him and the crew his life. With him, Mark tried to control his feelings as he was thinking that Mitch wouldn’t appreciate him being too sentimental. On the other hand, Mitch spent with Mark a huge amount of time during their journey, he talked to him nearly whenever Mark asked him to. It seemed like he devoted his life to Mark, because he was still… somehow there. The astronaut has always had a friendly relationship with him, but it apparently got affected by the fact that Mitch literally sacrificed his career to bring Mark back Earth. It wasn’t possible for Mark to overlook such an act. It meant a world to him.

 He valued their friendship even more when Mitch offered him some help with integrating himself back into a normal life. Of course, he received these suggestions also from Martinez and Beck, however they had families to be with and it didn’t feel right to bother them with his own problems again. He would’ve dismissed even Mitch’s offer, he had sacrificed too much already, but Mark just knew that Mitch would be happy to help him. He saved his life and he was going to make sure Mark will really live it.

As they landed and Mark left the airship, feeling the ground under his feet… feeling Earth under his feet… All of them just stood in front of the ship, looking at each other. He noticed some kind of solidarity, like all of them were one. He knew what his crewmates were thinking of. They were away for so long and now, they were struggling to believe that they’re were back. Home. Well, the programme of assimilation was ahead of them, aiming at their preparation for return to Earth’s atmosphere and just all the important stuff concerning not living on an airship. But the image of weeks felt like a fleeting moment in comparison to five hundred days.

It didn’t take long and almost everyone from NASA came to see them, but Mark was really interested in one of them. And when he saw him, come what may, he ignored the crowd around him, ignored their questions, ignored the fact whether his reaction is appropriate or not. Hewing his way thought the gathered people, he smiled broadly as he spotted that Mitch was grinning at him as well. His green eyes shone with pure joy.

Earlier Mark didn’t give a damn about their colour, but now he just knew they were green and gleaming and that they were fucking everything to Mark.

He literally jumped at Mitch and hugged him enthusiastically, the pair of strong arms reciprocate the gesture and pulled Mark towards him. The astronaut desperately wanted to say something, at least some stupid corny line from old movies, but his chest almost ached with gratefulness and fondness, his feelings were too real to be expressed by words. That’s why he kept on clinging to Mitch, silently shivering as Mitch held him strongly and was there for him like he knew that it was the only thing Mark needed. And Mark couldn’t have asked for more.

Well, he got much more. One would think that having someone constantly at your back would annoy you, but Mark didn’t perceive it that way. For the next two weeks Mitch was visiting him on regular basis, smuggling some beer for him as it was prohibited, but Mitch wasn’t interested in rules anymore. The more time they spent together, the more Mark got attached to the man. It wasn’t as shocking as Mark was alone on Mars for so long and now he simply craved some human attention. He craved someone calm, loyal and patient. And Mitch was exactly that kind of a person.

Considering Mitch his best friend emerged somehow naturally. Upon the end of the assimilation programme their convention about Mark’s return to normal life was still in permanence, only little postponed as Mitch had to do some paperwork regarding his resignation. So Mark didn’t hesitate and decided to live with his parents for some time.

They visited him in NASA, freaking out at his appearance and refusing to believe he had looked even worse. Despite the fact he hadn’t described them how gaunt he was on Mars, especially his mum started to feeding him up properly, but it wasn’t like Mark was blaming her for it.

He absolutely loved this period he devoted to his parents. Being utterly happy, he got massively interested in everything that was going on around the world, he enjoyed almost every communication face to face with neighbours or via Skype with his former crewmates. It seemed to him like a fresh new start, because something more was right ahead of him. He looked forward to meet Mitch again and just to be with him. Maybe it sounded ridiculous, but somehow all of his hopes concerning his future were connected to this man.

Mark didn’t have a clue how he should launch his life again, what to begin with, which way he should choose, and he would’ve been nervous not having certainty in Mitch. He was going to help him and that was the only thing Mark was sure about.

Speaking of which way he should go, Mark has already received some job offers. NASA didn’t push him into anything (Mark really appreciated this), but he discussed some options with Mitch and they arrived to a conclusion that the former astronaut with such experiences would make a great mentor for novices in NASA’s programmes. To pass his knowledge to young and eager people and try to prepare them for something that wasn’t even thinkable a few years ago.

He hasn’t had any skills regarding teaching, but he was an extrovert and an easy-going man who loved listening to his own voice, so he assumed this wouldn’t be a problem.

 _And if the shit hits the fan, he always can add a story of him being sentenced to listening only Lewis’ awful disco collections which should turn all the students into a pitiful crowd, feeling bad for him, so they would probably shut up and be sorry for him quietly,_ Mark thought as he was walking down the stairs in his parents’ house.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

At first he tended to behave like a grown up man and just say hello to Mitch casually, however when Mark saw him, he immediately forgot these thoughts and simply embraced Mitch who hugged him back with a chuckle. When Mark stepped back, Mitch walked in and closed the door while the younger man guessed he must’ve looked like a teenage girl, though he couldn’t have cared less as the pair of Mitch’s warm and kind eyes gazed into Mark’s one, filling him with warmth. Mark noticed that his feelings towards Mitch have evolved somehow…

However, he got scared of his own emotions. Afraid of screwing his friendship with Mitch, he kept his affection to himself even though he was almost sure Mitch felt it the same way. Well, there was a lot of time they were going to spend together, so Mark expected he would eventually find out what… what the hell they both were up to.

Anyway, Mark was glad Mitch wasn’t working for NASA anymore, because their potential relationship would’ve been prohibited at that time, but now… The thought remained unfinished as Mark panicked that he might’ve said some of these theories out loud. He was used to saying his… everything out loud. There was nobody to hear it on Mars obviously, but he calmed down as Mitch kept smiling at him mildly.

“Teddy abruptly changed his mind and he’s asking for you to witness tomorrow’s space tests. I’m here to pick you up and drive you to NASA,” explained Mitch his sudden presence.

“You?” questioned Mark Teddy’s decision to turn Mitch into a taxi driver.

“Let’s say that resignation isn’t apparently like not seeing a singly astronaut ever again,” offered Mitch a partial answer, looking little annoyed at the memory of talking this through with Teddy. “Teddy just didn’t want to cut me off entirely, but he couldn’t keep me as a regular employee and yada yada, you now, these craps he’s notorious for.”

Mark simply nodded, sort of upset with NASA’s dealing with people again, Teddy unintentionally gave him an idea though.

“It looks like I was assigned a manager then,” he said carefully. “Would you be interested in such a job?”

He’s already noticed that the world considered him a celebrity, which was the reason why the house was surrounded by bodyguards, but he could use someone he knew and he trusted to as well. And who could arrange him meetings or… whatever he was going to need.

“Like I should be around you all the time and take care of you,” Mitch’s eyes gleamed. “I’m in.”

Mark only smiled, his mind already occupied with another issue which happened to be solved by Mitch’s agreement – there won’t be any questions regarding the time he’s devoting to his former Flight Director.

“Well… so pack up everything you can and don’t worry about where you’re gonna sleep. You’re staying with me if you’re okay with it,” Mitch informed him, however obviously open to Mark’s comments or suggestions. Mark was excited. Having no problem with living with Mitch, at least for a few days, he explained his parents what was up, hugged them as they sort of presumed he wouldn’t stay for more than two weeks and weren’t nothing less than supportive. By an hour he was sitting in Mitch’s car, heading for NASA.

Primarily they thought that after some time, they would find Mark a new flat, but as they went along with each other very well, neither Mitch nor Mark really pursued the idea. The younger man felt like they fell into some kind of vacuum, like there was nothing else around them and… no, no vacuum, because it’s empty, but… The atmosphere they’ve built was extraordinary, so caring a loving and simple. Like nothing from the outsider could’ve ruined it.

Yeah, he hasn’t been so cheerful for years literally. It was like… Christmas when he was a child. Everything seemed to be so perfect it might’ve been strange, but Mark waved all his doubts away and decided to enjoy this relationship he’s developed with Mitch. They were around each other every day, but it felt right. No tension, no arguments. Mark knew that it would occur at some point, however he didn’t bother himself with such thoughts.

Their ideal life got disturbed as Mark’s nightmares commenced. It was two months since his return to Earth and the doctors predicted that they could occur, but Mark’s psychic state was so good and stable he was able to recover from the shocks after each nightmare rather quickly. He didn’t suffer from a genuine PTSD luckily, though he was glad he had someone to rely on. From time to time he even dozed off in Mitch’s arms, lying on the sofa. Mitch didn’t ask, didn’t reject him, he just was there.

Sometimes during cooking or another everyday simple action Mark’s mind was overwhelmed by Mars flashbacks. Mark went rigid or more likely he couldn’t stop his body from shaking, yet he knew that Mitch would find out what’s going on, would comfort him and that he soon would feel a strong pair of arms embracing him. Mark had no idea how Mitch could’ve always detected he was having his moment, but Mark was glad for it. And for the soothing pressure of Mitch’s torso against his back as well.

However, Mitch has tried nothing more on him, apparently providing Mark with a possibility to make the first move on his own. At least Mark thought it was so, because the way Mitch kept looking at him… even right now as they were sitting on the sofa, each of them occupying one end of it, even right now Mitch was looking at him, smiling subtly, absent-mind. Then he averted his gaze from him to his book while Mark was watching TV without a clue what the broadcasted show was about.

Maybe Mark would’ve been determined to keep his feelings to himself and not jeopardizing their friendship, maybe… if Mitch wouldn’t have been the only person Mark desired to be with. He trusted him, he owed him his life Mitch has become a part of.

His heart overflew with gratitude and love and it was so, so easy to tell Mitch. He was here, waiting for Mark’s move, because he’s known for a long time that there was something going on between them, it was painfully obvious, but only then… when Mark closed the distance amid them, when Mitch laid his book on the table and when Mark just fell into his arms… only then it seemed like he way saying…

_I’m yours._

A palm stroking his back, heart beat under his ear, rising and falling chest, a warm feeling spreading through Mark’s body. He looked up right into Mitch’s eyes. The older man was smiling at him kindly.

Mark leaned closer and without hesitation he kissed Mitch, realizing it was so long time ago he did such a thing… He almost forgot how amazing it feels to kiss somebody you care about… and who you love.

 _Yes, he loved Mitch,_ crossed Mark’s mind when the other lips moved against his own, kissing him back. He also noticed Mitch’s trembling as Mark touched his cheek, caressing him tenderly, while he clutched Mitch’s shirt in the other hand.

Their foreheads clung together. Mark was watching Mitch’s face, his shut eyes… which seemed to be even darker when he opened them. The younger man got lost in them, drowned in the greenness and… his chest was raging with need to say these two words out loud, but he… he just knew that Mitch was feeling the same.

He didn’t waste any more time with speaking as he kissed Mitch again, more hungrily at the present moment and let the fire of their love burn them whole. 


End file.
